Your pride
by Yokubo-san
Summary: Ciel had some weird thoughts about Sebastian lately. He thinks Sebastian doesn't know, or does he? Sebastian x Ciel, Lemon in later chapters.


**Hello, this was written together with Rainbowwdashie on DA. It is actually a roleplay we did and we're not finished yet, we still have some lemon to rolepay :]. We hope you enjoy reading and don't forget the review as we get happy from those.**

**After any blank space there is a POV change, and it starts with Sebastian's POV, which Rainbowwdashie wrote. This also wasn't really beta'd except a small check on my part.**

**Summary: Ciel had some weird thoughts about Sebastian lately. He thinks Sebastian doesn't know, or does he? Sebastian x Ciel, Lemon in later chapters.**

**Rated: M, If I need to explain then..**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Gay, One writer with dyslexia(yokubo-san).**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own kuroshitsuji or anything related to it. We really don't. **

It was yet another average day in the Phantomhive household. Mey-rin had broken something, Again. Finnian was having trouble not knocking things over, and Bardroy was destroying things with his flamethrower again. Sebastian had been cleaning up their mess as usual, and was now currently on his way to his master's study, for he had requested sweets. On the plate that perfectly balanced on his fingertips, were two scones with the sweetest of jam, and a chocolate parfait.

It was an average day indeed, but the young Ciel phantomhive was having quite an internal struggling. The said boy had had some weird kind of dream about his demonic butler, and it was not just any kind of dream, no it was a so called ''wet dream'' he had read about in books. Fortunate for him he could hide it just in time before his butler came in the wake him. Speaking about his butler, he could come in any moment now with the boys sweets, which he had requested.

Sebastian's gloved fingers met with the dark Mahogany door as he walked in, smiling his usual smile. "Bocchan, I have the sweets you requested." He simply stated, not bothering to ask about the sheets that were messy. He already knew. He had heard the boy's moans. Oh how delicious they sounded.

The boy looked up at his butler and gave him a slight glare, he know the butler didn't deserve the glare, and even deserved some kind of praise as he brought his sweets in almost immediately, just like he did with any task that was given to him. But he just couldn't help but glare at him, as he was the cause of his little problem this morning.

Sebastian's eyes sparked with amusement as he eyed his master. "Now now.. Haven't you slept well? Are you ill?" he asked, putting the plate down gently. He bit down on the wrist of his glove and pulled it off with his teeth. After having done so, he placed the now newly un-gloved hand on the boy's forehead, acting as though taking his temperature.

The boy paled a bit as his butler asked him if he had slept well, although it might appear that he hadn't had a good night sleep, or even might be ill, he had a really ''pleasure full sleep'' maybe even the best he had in years. 'I slept well Sebastian, there is no need for concern.' But as he answered his butler, the man removed his gloves from his hand with his teeth. Which might have made him blushed a bit. It looked quite.. Handsome. The said butler placed his hand on his forehead, which made him blush even more at the contact.

Sebastian noticed. He always noticed. And oh how it amused him. "Hm.. Might there be another reason for your discomfort?" The butler innocently stated, all the while putting his glove back on. During the process the man's eyes never left Ciel's blue one, grinning in the faintest of ways. After having put his glove back on, he smiled once more.

The boy winched a bit at the loose of contact, and his butler put back on his white beautiful glove, oh how it fitted the man in so many ways. He kept looking in the beautiful eyes of his butler, he noticed that the butler also didn't look away, and he might even had looked a bit dreamy, He just hoped his butler didn't noticed it. His butler asked if there was any reason in his discomfort, oh there were so many reasons, to many to even be named. But he wouldn't tell him, he would never, it would hurt his pride. So he just answered with a silence.

Sebastian once again noticed, as he always did, and watched the boy in silence before turning away to hand him the tray. "My lord, you can tell me. " He said, smiling at him as he set the tray down next to him on the bed. "Your silence only contributes to my concern. "He added after about a minute, once again looking into the boy's eye. In the time he had served the boy.. Things.. Had crossed his mind. Images of a dripping wet nude Ciel.. With cat ears.. A soft growl of lust escaped his lips as the thoughts once again invaded his mind, as they had countless times before..

He told the boy he could tell him, maybe he could, but he wouldn't understand. And even if he did listen, what would he do? Would he take his virginity? He wouldn't want the butler to do it if there wasn't any love to it. I wouldn't want it like a master and servant relationship, the boy wanted love to it. He was right, the silence made the boy only more suspicious, but he didn't know what to do, he really didn't. But even before the boy could think of a good excuse he could hear his butler let out a small growl. Was it in discomfort? Was he annoyed with his master? But deep inside the boy knew that both those statements were far off from the truth.

Sebastian only watched him, a questioning look on his face for the next minute that passed in utter silence. "My lord.. What is bothering you." He then stated, kneeling before his master. He smiled a sweet smile, one that was rarely seen on his face. Usually, they would be of amusement, sheer amusement. But he was a demon after all. Being sweet wasn't in his nature. Though he found himself being 'sweet' more often, against his master. By now, his eyes had darkened to a deep crimson from the lust.

The boy awakened from his long trail of thoughts about that the growl might have meant, with his butler asking about what was bothering him. If the butler would just know what had crossed his mind, about what filthy thoughts had crossed the young boys mind, if the growl had meant anything more, he wanted to tell it all to his butler but he knew his pride wouldn't let him. Ever. His butler smiled another one of his infamous smiles, but this time there was something quite off, it was he smile he hadn't seen him smile to anyone else ever before, he knew he loves this smile, just like its owner. If he had been dreamy before he now was just gazing hazily at his butler.

Sebastian watched his master's expression change to that of someone in love.. He frowned just faintly, to an extent that it wouldn't be noticed. "... Please.. Please tell me Bocchan. I am concerned.." He said, his hand being on his cheek in a split second, faces close as he watched him. What was he hiding.. What was his pride keeping him from telling. The demon knew that it wouldn't be anything he didn't know yet. But, he couldn't help but wonder, even though he knew everything there was to know. How he had dreamt about him in such an explicit way.. His gazes and reactions to his touch..

The butler told him he was concerned, that he please should tell him what his wrong, and Ciel was close very close to letting it slip out, he was fighting to do so. But when Sebastian's hand touched his cheek and their faces were closer than ever he could almost feel himself starting to pant at the small touch his butler gave him, and before he even had any hand in it, it slipped, it slipped what he had been trying to hide with so much effort. 'I love you.' They were just three silly words, three words that he had been hiding so desperately, something that he absolute didn't want his butler to know, had just been told.

I.. Love.. You.. Those three words.. Had caught him off guard completely. His hand dropped to his side, and his eyes widened just faintly. Three silly little words, not new to him. Yet, coming out of /this/ mouth, it sounded so different. The room was thick with the silence that now ruled above everything else. This was new to him, the sheer surprise, the confusion, the... happiness? "...My lord.." He stated, after two long minutes of silence. His hand once again took the position on his cheek, and his lips met the other side of his face briefly, but lovingly.

**A\N: Tehe, cliff-hanger. Ish. Did you enjoy it? We enjoyed roleplaying it, or at least yokubo-san did. We don't know when the next chapter will be but I'm guessing for soon. (Don't except anything though.)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Bye-bi. **


End file.
